Strike Out: A Gabriella Montez Story
by Meggiex3
Summary: Gabriella and her mom used to be close until one day Her mother beats her because she has a problem with troy. Her mother doesnt like troy one bit. Troy secretly loves Gabriella.Gabby loves him. The abuse keeps going but then all her friends find out.
1. Chapter 1: strike out

Strike Out.

_3 months ago._

"Good morning sunshine" My mother, Marrietta, smiled at me.

"Hey mom. Speaking of sunshine, look at that sun!" I said blocking the sun coming from the window.

Marrietta smiled at me. " Gabriella, I made you toast. Come eat before school."

I smiled at my mom. "Yesterday, Troy wrote me a song."

"Really?" my mom said sounding unenthusiastic.

"What do you have against him mom" I sighed.

"He doesn't even like you." My mother shoved me the toast.

"shut up mom! You don't even know him." I screamed in her face.

My mother slapped me as hard as she could across the face.

My head hit the floor hard.

"You're the worst daughter I could ask for. UNGREATFUL! That's the word. Now shut up and go upstairs and wash your face." She glared at me with evil in her eyes.

I started bawling my eyes out and noticing a burning on the left side of my face.

My face was cut open and my tears burnt the wound.

I ran upstairs and quickly washed my face and ran to school.

Little did I know, this was just the beginning.

_And now 3 months later._

Troy ran up to my locker. " Hey gabby!" He smiled.

I loved his smiled in everyway. How badly did I want him as my boyfriend! Glad you would ask….

"Troy!" I hugged him.

More than the world. He was just so perfect. To bad he cant see how much I like him. He cant see my affection. My affections hidden in my bruised, torn body.

He grabbed my books out of my hand " Let me help you to class."

I smiled pushing my bangs behind my ear.

Troy gasped and grabbed my hand " Gabby what happened this time."

I wanted to tell him so bad. I needed somebody to listen to my cry.

"Oh you know. I tripped and cut my self on a nail." I sighed. The truth was my mother shoved a nail in my hand.

I shuttered in fear of remembering the night before.

Troy sighed "Sometimes your such a ditz."

I fake laughed " what can I say…" really what can I say! I wanted to scream.

_When I got home from school that day_

"So how was school?" My mother sighed.

"you don't care." I remarked with no emotion.

"Your right I don't" He mother snickered.

I sighed.

"Come close to me." My mother motioned me to go to her.

I hid my tears and my pain and walked up to her.

"yes." I whispered.

My mother slapped me across the face. " Don't give me that tone."

Then the whole first abuse came back as a flash back..

"I didn't try it" I whispered wimpering.

"Don't whimper you sick lost puppy."

Then my little sister Kelly walked in from the front door. " Mommy, Gabriella!" She hugged us.

She was the one thing in life that made me always smile.

Marrietta hugged helly tighter excluding me out of the group hug " Want a cereal bar. You can tell me about school." She said grabbing a cereal bar and handing it to Kelly.

I sat there in amazment. Missing my old mom, the one who listened to my stories. The one who fed me cereal bars.

My mother through me a rotten banana " EAT!" she said demanding me to eat the banana.

We sat down at the kitchen table.

I watched how my mom smiled and how my sister would just giggle and smile at me.

"if only you knew" I said under my breath.

Marrietta hugged Kelly " your perfect in everyway."

"How am I not!" I screamed and stomped to my room.

Marriettas eyes grew with flames " Be right back hunny" She kissed kelly's forehead.

Marrietta came into my room and slammed the door and locked it.

She kicked me and hit me until I hit the floor.

"looks like you just struck out." She snickered and left my room

"Another strike out" I wimpered.


	2. Chapter 2: I just want you to know

The next day.

I hobbled to my locker.

I normally could fight off the pain but last nights abuse was terrible.

I felt like I couldn't walk.

I was dizzy and light headed.

Troy ran up behind me and covered my eyes " Guess who"

"Im not in the mood for games troy" I said slightly as I moved his hands away from my face.

"Normally you love that game" Troy sighed as he turned me around.

"ouch!" I screamed to loud as he turned me around.

"Im sorry im sorry." He petted my head " Whats going on" he said in a worried tone.

"Im fine." I lied. "No. Im not fine troy. I just cant tell you whats going on. I promise ill tell you, just not now." I turned back around.

He grabbed my arm in a tight grip. "What kind of friend am I? Obisously not an important one. Go play barbies with taylor" Troy said with hurt and turned around and walked away.

I started crying. Madly. Deeply. But not because troy yelled at me. Because he grabbed my arm so hard. I felt so fragile. I thought if I walked any farther I would just break.

Then I felt Taylor run up to me " Gabriella are you okay. Stop crying and tell me whats wrong."

Just like that, my world turned to black.

I was awake.

Completely lost, but awake.

I couldn't open my eyes. I felt like they were super glued shut.

I just layed there completely still.

Maybe noone knew I was awake.

I could feel a group of people around me.

"Gabby." I could hear them sob.

"Is the going to be okay" I heard my mother say with no feeling at all.

"Theres no way we can tell. Whoever did this to her. Did it bad. She could have died if it got any rougher." The doctor sighed.

Ms. Montez had a slight grin on her face.

Then I heard the door open.

"how is she?" I heard a sad voice.

"We…we…we don't know troy." Kelsi sighed with sobs.

I heard a clunk on the floor.

Then immediate sobs.

"Troy. Buddy. Come on stand up." Chad tried to pick him up.

"I didn't even get to tell her I love her." Troy sobbed.

I wanted to call back

TROY!!! I LOVE YOU!

But apart of me was furious at him. And the other half of me, couldn't even move.

Ms. Montez rolled her eyes and picked up Troy from the ground " Get a hold of yourself you cry baby" She chuckled and left the hospital.

You could see the gazes everywhere in the room.

Gabriella wanted to SCREAM at her mother.

Zeke sighed " Here guys I made cookies. You guys must be starved .You've been here 3 days straight."

I wanted to hug all my friends.

They really cared about me.

Troy wiped a few tears. " Guys, I might be selfish saying this. But, can I have a couple minutes by myself with her."

I could hear the group leave and Troy come closer to me.

"Hey baby" I felt him touch my hand.

I loved this feeling.

"I just feel like this is all my fault. I probably put u in some emotional break down or something. Im so sorry. If only you could hear me." I heard his sobs come back.

"I love you Gabriella Montez. And I just want to tell you that. I don't wanna let go of you. I want you for me. I freakin love you." I felt his head bury in my chest.

Suddenly. I felt as though my world was warmer.

I could move again.

I blinked my eyes a few times.

First I noticed the gang was staring at us through the door.

Then I noticed troy stil sobbing not knowing I was awake.

I rubbed his head "Don't worry."

His face turned and stared at me

"I love you too Troy Bolton."


	3. Chapter 3: im awake and your gone

Troy looked up at me his eyes full of tears. "Gabriella? Your awake?"

Troy let go of my hand now that I was awake.

The group came rushing into me.

"GABRIELLA!" Chad danced in a circle.

"chad." I giggled.

"I think shes trying to say something…" Taylor mumbled.

I laughed alittle. Great. They cant hear me. He has no idea I love him. STILL.

The doctor came walking in "I see Ms. Montez is awake."

I slowly nodded but then my neck cramped.

I grabbed it hard and let out a loud grunt.

"shit." I said really loud.

"So the first thing she can say is a swear word..wheres my camera? "Ryan Laughed.

"not now" Sharpay mumbled and laughed.

Troy wiped out the sign of any tears on his face.

The doctor gave everyone a warming smile. "montez your fine. I just need to ask you a few questions. Could everyone please step out.

When they all left The doctor came beside me and looked her in the eyes.

"look at me and only at me. Tell me who did this to you."

"excuse me?" I was frightened.

"Im not dumb. You're the most fragile girl ive ever seen."

"im small framed."

"Small framed? More like starved."

"Listen doctor. Im fine. Please give me my meds and ill be gone."

"Fine. But mark my words. You can cover up bruises, but you cant cover up the pain in your heart."

I took deep thought in these words.

3 days later I was starting to put the dishes away when my cell phone beeped.

_1 new voicemail._

"**hey gabby darling. Me and your sister went to mexico for the next 2weeks. That's where weve been incase you haven't noticed. Um your plane ticket didn't make it so yes theres money around the house. So buy yourself pizza. You could use a couple more pounds. Anorexc isn't the key darling. Umm don't cal me back ill be soaking in the sn. I love you. Goobyee. Love MOTHERR" **

I pretended to vomit.

"Love you too mommy." I rolled my eyes.

I knew exactly what she was doing.

rubbing it in my face.

She knows the doctor said nothing to physical for the next 2 weeks.

How nice of her .

The doorbell rang about eight times. I jogged to the door.

I smiled at the sight of troy there.

He seemed to be taken back by the sight of me.

"Bolton? Never seen a girl in your life?"

"sorry, its just different. You don't look like the gabby I know."

He was right. I looked pretty healthy since I started with the meds. I haven't gone to school either. I was wearing my Hollister short shots and sweatshirt. My hair was pulled back and I looked healthy and happy.

"in a good way!" he added.

I laughed and shrugged "you wanna come in?"

"I was planning to" Troy smiled. " I figured we could have a Troy and Gabby rebinding day."

"I would LOVE that Bolton."

Authors note: ohlalala. SPARK SPARK.


	4. Chapter 4: Lets be truthful

Authors note: you guys asked for it. So now you got it. so yes ill update. Princesstatam69 asked for longer chapters and I rpomise you. The farther in the story the more in depth chapters. Like this one. So get situated. It'll be LONG. . Btw. The story is in Gabriella point of view. And if I switch on and off it's a MISTAKE. I want it to be her point of view. And also…3 more reviews and ill update again.

"Never again Gabs." Troy rolled his eyes at me.

I Dabbed her eyes with more tissues "Troy! A manly man should watch a movie like this. They make a man have a soft heart you know!"

"I don't want a soft heart. I want FOOD!" Troy laughed.

"Don't be such a baby you weenie." I shoved his shoulder as a joke.

"You are obviously the weenie here!" Troy hit my shoulder back.

I winced in pain.

I didn't even notice I hadn't taken my pain killers today. Weve been to busy watching movies.

I saw Troy eyeball me. "something you need troy?"

"odd." He whispered "very odd."

"Im not odd" I grunted.

"I didn't say that." He said sitting back on the couch.

"You inferred troy. Just shut up!" I covered my mouth. Its almost as though without my meds my body wasn't reacting well.

"Whoa Gabs. Take a chill pill." Troy took a deep breath.

"good idea!" I marched to the kitchen and quickly took them.

Troy shrugged me off "Anyways… um im having a lot of fun?"

"You don't have to lie Troy." I sighed returning to sit next to him.

"No but im serious. When im with you I have fun."

I looked into his eyes. I never truly noticed the beauty in his eyes.

"and I have fun with you too troy….but.." I moved alittle closer to him.

"There's something you should know Gabriella." Troy sighed.

"There's something YOU should know Troy." I sighed.

"Let me go first. Please" Troy begged.

I swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Gabriella, im not so dumb that I cant tell my best friend is hurting inside and out. I just want you to know, im here for you and I just don't want us to lie to each other. Lets have a complete honest friendship."

"I agree. One hundred percent. That's why I should tell you…."

The oven bell/buzzer started ringing.

"I should tell you the pizzas ready."

Troy licked his lips. Whatever she was hiding, she was almost going to tell him.

Gabriella shook out all her thoughts and ran to get the pizza.

Troy got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"What is it Gabriella."

I started cutting the pizza. "Trust me troy, youll know before you even think you know."

"Your lucky." Troy sighed.

"Yes. Im lucky to have an amazing friend like you."

Troy could tell all I wanted right now was a great giant bear hug.

Troy squeezed me tightly.

I laughed. "thanks. Was in mega need for one of those thingys."

"I can see right through you gabby. You can bet on THAT!" Troy smiled.

"pizza?" I smiled handing him a plate.

"2 pizzas, 7 sodas, and 3 movies later…." I laughed throwing my head back in laughter.

My head ended up landing right in his lap.

I noticed Troy smiling uncontrollably.

I shot my head up.

Troy's eyes lit up "let play a game!"

"Please troy! Monopoly was soooo last summer!" I frowned

"How about truth or dare!" Troy smiled more and more.

"Fine but each person gets one chicken!" I protested.

"Deal. Gabriella Montez truth or dare " Troy spun around to face me.

"Lets start off way easy. TRUTH" I felt like a little kid again.

No, I was a little kid. I was only 17 and I deserved to live life. Forget mom, I need to be loose and care free. These weeks are MINE!

"Alright, is it true last year you walked in on Taylor and Chad -making love-…" Troy CRACKED up.

"Ugh. True. Please. Never. Say. That. Again" I felt like I would puke. BADD summer memory. "Troy Bolton. Truth or dare?"

"I like to take chances. So one hundred percent DARE!"

I blushed alittle. He was a cutie. Like to take chances.

"I dare you come up to my room and take off your shirt and let me shave poor hot wax on you." I smiled devilishly.

"MY abs feel no burn!" Troy smiled and ran to my room.

"MAAAMAAA MOSESSSS!!" Troy screamed.

"Alright 3 drops of wax and you freak out." I smiled.

"You rubbed the seconds drop in."

_yes and I felt your hard core abs. BOW CHICKA WOW WOW! Back to the game ._

"Montez. Truth or fricken DARE!"

"Dare!" I giggled.

"Paybacks a biotchhhh." HE laughed.

I laughed and noticed my eyes wonder from his abs the whole way to his eyes.

We must have sat there 2 minutes staring in each others eyes.

"Gabriella, I dare you to kiss me."

Authors note: HOW WILL SHE REACT. DAYUMMM. Hot chapter right. 3 review and update


	5. Chapter 5: You cant even handle it

Authors note: I give what you guys want. Id like to say thanks to all my reviewers and I don't care if you review 100 times . Haha. I promise I will no longer make author notes at the end but that one I HAD too! I love cliffys. Cliffys make a story funnerr. Was that a long enough chapter or longer? One more comment troy came after school on a Thursday. So its Thursday and now when he leaves its about 930. they stay late on school nights? Hah youll understand. Oh and excuse the language . Heres chapter 5 .

I had to wait a minute to let my heart catch up to my brain.

I wanted to kiss him but then things could happen and id eventually have to tell him…

I couldn't control myself. I just had to kiss him.

I planted one hard and with passion on him.

Troy at first acted very surprised. He probably thought I was a shy piece of nothing that would never make a move.

The joke is obiviously on him.

Troy started kissing back and we kept kissing until his phone rang.

His phone was like a jolt back to earth. I quickly stopped kissing him and jumped off the bed.

Troy was mentally yelling at his phone, I could tell. "Hello?…Yeah, ill be right home….Bye."

I sat back down but felt this uncomfortable ness between us.

"um, my mom says I have to go home. She has big news, as she puts it." Troy looked down at the ground.

I sighed "Good big news or Bad big news."

"she didn't sound happy." Troy seemed to hold back tears.

"Something you wanna talk about?" I scooted a little closer.

"oh its nothing. My parent have just been fighting a lot lately and Im really just hoping its not about that"

I shuttered a little. Were all having our problems in this world, but how can they all be so open in this world. I want to tell them about my mother… but I cant.

"Well, can you call me with the big news?" I tried to smile.

Troy nodded "yeah ill call you."

I walked him to the door.

I wanted to curse at the door. Curse at it because it was the door of awkwardness. I stood there rocking back and forth. To kiss him or not to kiss him.

Troy was the first to make a move. He just opened his arms for a nice friendly hug.

I returned the jesture and smiled "If you CANT call tonight its okay. I think, no I know, im healthy enough to go back to school."

"That's a good attitude. Then I guess youll hear from me sooner or later." Troy left to go home

**-at school-**

I was delighted to be back at school. Friendly smiles came from everywhere, it was like a new Gabriella Montez was born.

That night troy hadn't called me. I was dying to see him.

I for once smiled at my picture collage I had made in art last summer. It had a picture of Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan, and Chad. But my favorite, placed smack in the middle, a picture of me and troy hugging tightly on a bench. I shut my locker with a grin from ear to ear.

"BAH!" I screamed when a fuzzy friend came running up to me. "chad, don't scare me like that."

Chad panted "its…troy!"

"What about him" I smiled with the sound of his name . "where is he anyways"

"you haven't heard yet have you?" chad looked down at the ground with a sad look.

"no I haven't heard anything, whats going on." I lifted chads chin so he looked at me.

"im positive I shouldn't be the one telling you. Hes up in his spot if you wanna talk to him" Chad gave Gabriella a bear hug. "your going to need that."

"Yes, thanks?" I laughed a little and ran up to troys –spot-.

"free period and your up here all alone?" I said turning the corner of the stairs to find troy looking out over the edge of the school holding a box of things in his hands.

"My dad gave me this when I was 7." He said facing towards me. He was holding up a picture frame "He told me he would do anything for our family .he said he loved us more than anything in the world."

I obviously wasn't understanding anything troy was saying. I came closer to him.

I noticed him wipe a few tears. "This is my first story I ever wrote in my life. Its about how much I love my mom and my dad and how wed be together forever."

"troy." I whispered and put my hand on his shoulder.

He hit my hand hard to get it off his shoulder.

My hand firmly hit my side.

"I don't want this SHIT anymore!" he screamed and through the box over the side of the school.

I backed up getting scared. Troy had never been that angry or upset in his life.

I refused to say anything.

"My lifes done. Im over." He sobbed sitting down.

"Troy, whats going on?" I said approaching him carefully.

"My parents are getting a divorce…" Troy blinked a couple of times.

"Troy, half the parents in this world get a divorce." I took a final step towards him.

"GABRIELLA! My parents are different then other parents!" Troy cried out. "Besides, doing the right thing isn't always good. Theres nothing you can say or do that can make this situation any better. You cant even handle the hell im going through right now." Troy turned away from me.

He made me as furious as I ever was. "Troy Bolton. You don't think I can handle the hell your going through. Try living in hell!" [a lot of laugnuage sry. I wiped a tear I had coming.

"What crap are you making up?" troy laughed at me like I was nothing.

I raised my sleeve to uncover a huge bruise and I pointed it out to him "that's the hell im going through troy. And youll never experience."


	6. Chapter 6: Lady Friends

SHORT authors note : thanks for the reviews. Cliffys♥ comments ♥. Btw I used to separate paragraph by bulletin things but they don't show up so now im gonna use this. It says hsm. Chapter 6

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM.

Troy stopped crying and looked at my arm.

I rolled the sleeve down and turned around. "take what you got Bolton."

Troy sighed "If I calm down, please tell me whats going on with you."

It was time and I knew it. He was about to know my deepest darkest secret ever.

"Theres no other way to put it than, my mom abuses me troy Bolton." I looked directly at his face to see his reaction.

He licked his lips "Gabriella, why haven't you told me before."

"because shell hurt me if I tell anyone." I whispered.

"When did this start?" He grabbed my hand.

"3 months ago." I took a deep breath.

"Why?" He looked down.

This was his last question and most important. There was no way in this world im telling him.

"I don't know. Shes crazy?" I sighed.

"Hell yes shes crazy. Gabriella, she can go to prison for life!" Troy got all to rushed up in the moment.

"I cant to that to my mom or my sister." I said trying to cal him down.

Troy looked me sternly in the eyes "This needs to stop."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM.

As we were walking down the path to take me home it was the most silent w had ever been.

He whistled and kept yawning.

I clicked my heels everynow and then.

"Troy, excuse all our problems for a minute. I think we should talk about our little game" I had to get if off my chest.

"Our little game?" he seemed surprised. "oh! Truth or dare."

"duh" I mumbled.

"Um you kissed me." Troy smiled.

"Yes and you kissed back." I protested

"Did it mean anything to you." Troy winked.

"Maybe. What about you."

"I asked you first."

"Just tell me troy!"

I could feel the tension between us.

Troy grabbed my head romantically and kissed me hard.

I pulled back for a minute then went in for the kiss again.

He took a minute to smile "so a yes from the both of us?"

"Yes." I smiled.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM.

"So wait. You and him kissed 3 times!" Sharpay flopped back on Taylors bed.

"Yes!!" I smiled big and brightly.

"the happiest shes been in a long time." Kelsi said nudging Taylors arm.

"So are you to like going out now?" Taylor leaned in closer and so did the rest of the girls.

I backed up alittle "I don't know where this puts us."

Kelsi immediately turned around to face Sharpay "You don't think shes one of troys…"  
Sharpay nodded "Happened to all of us."

Taylor squeezed me in a tight hug "Oh gabby! Please tell me you don't like him."

I laughed alittle " I like him. ALOTT"

"Gabriella, is there any possibility your just one of his….lady friends?" Kelsi sighed.

"define the word lady friend." I looked at them sternly.

"Lady friend: noun. To do. Or in human teenage girl terms, a girl that troy befriends, kisses, either gets or attempts to –makelove- too then crushes her little heart."

"Don't joke around with me." I looked at taylor like she was crazy.

"we wish we were joking around."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM.


	7. Chapter 7: Hello Gabriella

Taylor, Kelsi, And sharpay looked at each other.

They had serious looks on until Sharpay cracked up.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" MY eyes were built up with tears.

"April fools!" they all shouted at once.

"Excuse me?" I choked.

My phone started ringing uncontrollably. "Hello?" I swallowd.

"GABBY!!!" Chad screamed.

"Chad…" I laughed a little frightened.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight…" chad calmed himself.

"Did u just ask me out on a date!"I choked.

Chad screamed "NO! I meant me you taylor and troy. Maybe that wasn't clear"

"not clear at all" I laughed. "Pick us up at 7?"

"bye!" chad ung up.

I looked at the girls "now WHERE were we?" I gave them evil eyes.

My phone buzzed more. "pick up flowers for mom." The message had said.

"that's odd I Im supposed to get the flowers for her on april first." I said to myself.

"Funny eh!?" Kelsi pointed to a nearby calander.

"Darling it IS april first, this was just a joke!" Sharpay giggled.

"But. What. How. What if his kisses were just a joke?"

"theyre not. Theyre real. He LOVES you gabby. There no april fools there."

I jumped up and darted towards the door. "I cannot believe you guys! Honestly. Well happy april fools guys, taylor come to my house at 645. DON'T be late."

I marched out of that house with my dignity dragging on the ground.

I was flat out ANGRY.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"645 and im here." Taylor smiled as she looked at her watch.

I shrugged "I gotta put on my dress, so can u step inside."

"Yeah." Taylor smiled "I like your hair like that."

I spent that past hour fixing my hair, curling it perfectly, and putting on makeup.

For some odd reason I felt as though tonight I had to prove myself as a pure beauty.

I ran upstairs and slipped on my flirty bright yellow sundress. I had never worn it before, because my mother had bought it for me one week before my abuse had started.

I winced thinking of my mother.

I ran back downstairs and spun around for Taylor "Goregous!" she said pretending to snap pictures with her fingers.

The doorbell rang "theyre early!" Taylor yawned as she looked at the clock.

652.

"Crap they are!" I sighed and ran for the door.

"Hey Guys!" I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hello Gabriella." My mothers face appeared with my sister.


	8. Chapter 8: Disobey

"Mother

"Mother." I mumbled.

"Gabriella!" My sister ran up and hugged my leg.

"We just missed you SO much we HAD to come home early" My mother gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I've been just fine." I fake smiled

She looked at my dress with her eyes fierce. "Kelly, go to your room and unpack. Me and you sister need to talk."

Kelly nodded and ran upstairs with her bags.

I grabbed my moms bags and walked them to the kitchen counter.

"you look… dressed up." She whispered.

I smiled. "I am. Because im going out on a date tonight."

My mom laughed a long laugh. "Oh no. you aren't going anywhere."

"Mom, remember you cant hurt me for another 3 days. It has NOT been 2 weeks. And I am willing to take twice the punishment on the fourth day."

"you want TWICE the punishment. Twice the punishment is death Gabriella."

My heart sank. I looked at my mom only to see her furious and dead serious. "you would kill your own daughter?"

My mother smiled and shrugged. " I hate you."

I felt a silent small tear fall.

I looked away and noticed Taylor's jacket sitting on the chair. I tried not to panic.

"Mom what do you have planned for me."

"Something new. Something I did to me once. Because I was in love with a boy. Who didn't like me? Just like you. Troy hates you."

"Mom, troy loves me."

"Troy hates you. Like every body in this world. Face it."

"Im not a nobody." I whispered.

"That's what you wanna think. Keep telling yourself that. It might make you happy."

"Mother, this whole time you've been gone; this is the happiest ive felt in the longest time." I smiled. "I actually was happy! Does it kill you inside to see me happy?"

"Yes." My mother jerkily grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground.

I yanked my hand. "Mom, please. Not today" I begged.

"Oh yes; today." My mother took her hand back and punched me square in the jaw. "dirty rotten little pig." She muttered.

Just then Taylor came down "Gabriella what's taking so long!"

My mother hit me again and then turned around "Get out of this house!"

Taylor ran over to me "Get off of her!"

Just then my mother did something I would have never expected. She winded back and slapped Taylor hard across her face. "This is our business. Not yours, stop being so nosey!"

Taylor grabbed her face. "What kind of a cruel mother are you!"

"Taylor, get out of here!" I screamed starting to cry. My jaw hurt, and my mother was doing the unthinkable. I was scared for the first time of my life. Scared to death.

"No! im not leaving!" Taylor picked me up, "we are leaving!"

"Taylor, escort yourself to the door or you will face the consequences. And per say you tell anybody about this miss happening, your best friend here." My mother grabbed my back, "is dead! Understand?"

Gabriella nodded silently, "Taylor, just listen to her."

Taylor frowned and nodded. She ran out the door grabbing her jacket.

Gabriella waited till he door was shut and mumbled "don't hit my friends."

"don't hit my friends." She mocked me. "Shut up."

I stumbled to the kitchen chair. "So anyways, what IS in store for me."

"Oh nothing just anorexia."

"Anorexia?!" I spit out "what the hell do you mean!"

"Calm down and don't swear." My mother sat across from me. "Its just something I would like to try out on you. I went through it too. Don't worry."

"Don't worry! Anorexia is a terrible terrible thing mother."

"OH MYGOD!" MY mother looked surprise. "is it? Oh then I definitely shouldn't do it to you. But I will" she smiled evilly.

"You may never eat again in this household. Or anywhere else."

"You wont even be able to tell!"

"Im taking all the money out of your lunch account."

"Your actually serious about this." I sat quiet.

"I am dead serious."

"So I cant eat!" I spat out again.

"Well duh. That's what anorexia means."

"I cannot believe you would do this."

"Well start believing" she pulled out a bag of chips and started to eat them.

I heard my stomach growl. I let out a huge moan. "Mom, please! Anything else!"

"Oh is someone hungry!" She stuffed her face. "So sorry."

"Well, I think ill be going to my room now." I pouted.

"Well right after this." My mother stood up and came over beside me.

She slapped me one more time, one that I would remember, "don't over disobey me again."


End file.
